Ves
Ves With two heads and otherworldly looks, the humanoid ves are a sight to behold. Their features are long and round, and their skin is the color of snow. They generally have soft, womanly curves and a full bosom. Their slanted eyes are a deep, dark, glittering, and vibrant blue or purple, and are accentuated with naturally dark lines; their mouths are small with indigo lips. A ridged crest runs like a fin across the scalp (from the bridge of the nose to the occipital ridge), framed by fine dark hair. This exotic beauty is accentuated by their mystique and reclusive ways. The ves, though female, is born with a "vestigial" twin inside her that is nothing more than a male sex organ, allowing her to reproduce asexually if needed. However, ves are still free to mate for pleasure or crossbreeding with other species if they wish (as they are known for their extreme appetites). Because they have two heads, ves’ names are two-parted (i.e “Jenvel”) where each part of the name in its own right pertains to one of the heads (i.e “Jen” and “Vel”). The two heads have separate brains, but they tend to function more like the left and right hemispheres of a human brain rather than as separate entities. Ves can speak from either head and tend to use them to perform separate tasks (like speaking with one head and analyzing reactions with another). From a ves’ perspective, there is little segregation between the heads, but one form of ves humor involves banter between heads. Ves are sensuous, fierce, and commanding ,and are known for their legendary skills. Born and raised in a strict, savage culture where the golden rule is “kill or be killed”, most ves take up careers in the military or as merchants. They make cold, calculating, but brilliant tacticians who can look at a problem from multiple ways at once. They use their attractiveness to their advantage in negotiations and to lure weak-willed men to their folly or even their deaths, so they have gained a reputation as assassins. They have an antagonistic relationship with races they consider “ugly” or uncultured, but they have a begrudging respect for races that show a savage side, like orcs. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (1): Ves are fierce, sensuous, and able to analyze problems from multiple perspectives. Their bodies are slight and, while attractive, lack physicality. Ves characters get +2 Charisma, +2 Wisdom, and -2 Constitution. * Size (0): Ves are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type (0): Ves count as humanoids with the ves subtype for any effect related to race. * Base Speed (0): Ves have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages (1): Ves begin play speaking Common. Ves with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). * Exotic Dancer (1): Ves gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks to sway males (or females who find them attractive) and a +2 racial bonus on Perform (dance) checks. When trying to influence a creature who is not attracted to them, ves take a -2 penalty on Diplomacy checks to sway them rather than gaining their racial bonus. * Two Heads Are Better Than One (2): Because of its two heads, ves are skilled at fighting with two weapons. Ves gain the Two-Weapon Fighting feat as a racial bonus feat at 1st level. * Twins (2): The first time per day that ves fail a Will save, they may re-roll the save and take the new result. * Vorpal Resistance (1): Vorpal weapons or other effects that remove one head of a ves give her 4 negative levels until the head is reattached. This removal of one head does not kill a ves outright, but losing both her heads still kills her. * Keen Senses (2): Ves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Racial Points: 10 Random Ves Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Ves Height and Weight Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Psionics Unleashed. © 2010, Dreamscarred Press; Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, Philip Leco II. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Lineage Draconis © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Alysworth, and Scott Gladstein. • Fury of the Elements © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Heroes of the East II © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Heroes of the East III © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Primal Host © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Maverik Bishop, Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • King of the Ring © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontradational Races © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontraditional Races